


Training Wheels

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, FUCK, I suppose, havent written in months, hot hot not smut, kylo ren is hella hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: ALCOHOL!</p>
<p>fuck im sorry i havent written<br/>i dont have excuses i just forgot</p>
<p>enjoy this one</p>
<p>fun fact: training wheels is my least favorite track from melanie's album so it was hella hard to write this one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

"Am I too helpful?" you asked Barry. You were both laying on the floor of the Grumpspace, staring at the ceiling. There wasn't a lot of room, but you guys made room.

"What even is that question," Barry yawned.

"Like, do I help you too much?" you asked, shifting onto your elbows so you looked at his face.

"No, you barely help me at all," he whispered, his eyes closed. He seemed tired. Too bad.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" you asked. It was obviously a joke, but it was a shitty joke.

"Y-Yeah..... No! No! No! I'm not serious!" he yelled, jolting to a start.

"Are we even dating? When did this start? Is this just friends with benefits? Do you even _love_ me?!" you yelled, lifting yourself up onto your feet. Barry reached out to you, but you jerked away. "Get away from me! What are we? What the _fuck_ are we?! You don't _fucking know_! I hate you! Get away from me, get away! You don't love me!"

You smacked his hand away, and burst through the Grumpspace door. You ran out the front door. In your purse, you felt your phone vibrate. You looked at it- it was Barry. You declined the call.

//\\\

He found you at a bar down the street. You were drinking the night away, a problem you had gotten rid of years ago.

"[Name], what the fuck. Get out of here," he said to you, as you slammed your hand on the table you were at.

"Fuvck ovf, Barry..," you slurred, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Didn't wanna do this today, but it seems I have to. [Name], you're coming with me," he said, and lifted you over his shoulder. He paid for your drinks and left, with you screaming and crying and pounding on his back, yelling, "Let me the _FVUVCK_ down Varry Kramer," and "I have... Connectionzssss..," and other things along those lines.

He brought you to the Grump house(not too far from the bar) and set you down on your bed.

"[Name], what the fuck is going on," he started, but as soon as he set you down, you were out like a light. He smiled at your sleeping figure and left, turning the lights off as he slipped through the door.

//\\\

You awoke with a jolt, and your head pounded. What the hell? Why did it hurt so ba- oh, fuck. You went out drinking.

And now you had a massive hangover.

"What the fuck," you whispered, "how much did I drink? What the hell?"

You stumbled out of your room...

...And threw up.

You wiped your mouth and whispered a slight "fuck" as you grabbed a towel from the restroom. You placed it on your... ugh... and changed clothes. You grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and drank it slowly, taking small sips as to not upset your hungover tummy.

"[Name]? Is that y- God, you smell like shit," Arin said. His hair was fuzzy from sleep, and his eyes were half-closed. He laughed at you, made some cereal, laughed again, and then left.

"[Name]? You oka-" 

"Shut the fuck u-up, Arin, go suck hairy coc- Barry!" you started.

Barry grabbed your hand and led you out of the kitchen into his room.

You sat on his bed, looking up at him. "Where do you want us to go?" you interrupted, pissed off. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You've been taking this whole relationship thing way too slow. It's not like I'm asking to be your wife!" you yelled.

"I don't want our relationship to go too fast! I care about you and if I make you suck my dick on the first date, we're _going to have some issues_!" he yelled back.

"I want to make you mine, but it's so hard to do when you won't man up and ask me out! You can tell I have the hots for you, I mean, I've kissed you millions of times, I've been here for you, I've cared for you, and I just... God dammit, Barry Kramer, I love you!" you screamed. He took a breath, but you weren't finished. "I love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do, when you kiss me softly, when you laugh, when you cry, I fucking love you! I love everything about you, you dumbass!"

You took a breath, and your body shuddered with a sob. You looked down for a moment, then back up at him, and smiled as a tear ran down your cheek. "Is this coming off in a cheesy way?"

He smiled back at you.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry that I doub-"

He was cut off by your(slightly wet with tears) lips pushed against his. You pushed him against the wall, and kissed him. Your lips fit perfectly together, like lock and key. He tasted like kiwi, and you shuddered as he ran his fingers through your hair. He smelled like cheap cologne, but a good kind of cheap cologne. You smiled through the kiss, causing him to break it off and laugh.

"What's wrong with us," he questioned through giggles. You laughed with him.

"I'm really not sure," you whispered.


End file.
